Commando (GDI)
Information comes from this wiki page along with some revisions GDI’s Commandos are fierce soldiers clad in the toughest armor available and armed with a devastating weapon. They served as GDI’s ultimate infantry in Tiberium Wars and additionally by ZOCOM in Kane’s Wrath. Backed by 50 years of tradition, they are the results of a powerful training program, with a 22% fatality rate and a 97% drop-out rate for the survivors (even after starting with the very best of the best in all branches of service). Typically, only one commando at a time will be allotted to a commander due to the high expense of equipping one, and in addition to the scarcity of such elite graduates. Equipment The next generation Commandos wear full suits of heavy body armour made of Kevlar5 over a Mitsubishi elasticized polymer ceramic core, with a Data General Rugged System (DGRS) Sensor fusion helmet system and a hard point mounting system with an integrated Dai Nippon Skunk Works PCS/jump jet unit. They are also equipped with prototype high rate-of-fire assault railgun carbines which can tear infantry apart and, if given enough time, light vehicles like the Attack Bike. And, like their predecessors, they carry a large amount of det packs (based on an exotic new explosive) for demolition of buildings. One of their key abilities is destroying enemy mechanized walkers by planting explosives on their legs. To maintain their incredible fitness, GDI commandoes usually do one handed push ups when idle, which is a testament to their physical prowess. Notable Commandos Lt. Fullerton, the commander of Stuttgart GDI forces was a Commando and was instrumental in retaking the city from the Scrin. Higgins and Conrad are commandos used extensively in GDI recruitment videos and posters. Development Believe it or not, the Commando was supposed to have 2 versions for the Blue Zones and Red Zones respectively. One would have short sleeves and an eyepiece (Blue Zone) and the other would have full body armor. Due to time constraints, however, they were given the original Rifleman model, the Riflemen were given new models, and the Blue Zone Commando was recycled as the Sargent, guarding the Barracks. Quotes When Created * Okay boss, let's hear the plan! * Let's get this party started! * Didn't miss anything, did I? * Load and lock and roll and rock! Selected * Yeah? * I'm ready. * Whaddaya got for me? * So where are they? * Alright, waddaya got? * Yo! * Set 'em up and I'll knock 'em down! * Well, let's do this thing. When ordered to move * Right! * I know the routine! * I'm there! * Got it! * Yep! * Goin' there! * You got it. * Already there! Using Jump Jet * Goin' up! * Hittin' it! * Oh yeah! * Here we go! Garrisoning Structure * Going in! * Let's check it out! * How's the room service? * Hope the maids are cute! When ordered to attack * I'll put 'em down! * He's done! * Siddown! * Too easy! * Dismissed! * This shouldn't take long... * I'll give him special treatment! * I got his one! * I didn't forget you! * See ya! * He's goin' dirt-tastin'! Using Explosives * Santa's comin' to town! * It's the thought that counts! * I got your present right here! * I've got a present for ya! * I'll put a little surprise under your tree... Moving to attack * Don't mind if I do... * Give 'em a runnin' start... * We'll start with them! * This oughtta be fun... * A little target practice? * All right! * Don't be shy! In combat * Let's see who's left standing! * Like fish in a barrel! * Next! * Keep 'em comin'! * Real tough guy! * Bring it! * Keep the day job, buddy! * That was left-handed! * Hahaha... * Ah sweet! Like shootin' skeet! * Nice faceplant! * Goodnight, ladies! * C'mon girls, let's see what you got! * Step right up! Retreating * Gotta go! * Outta here! * See ya! * We'll save 'em for later! * Later! Trivia * Funnily enough, the cameo shows him holding a standard GD-2 rifle even though he uses a completely different weapon. * This commando inherits some voicelines from the commando in the original Command and Conquer. * Sometimes, the commando will start dancing and only stop dancing when he is selected. What a show off... * Even with all of his body armor, he isn‘t immune to Tiberium. Gallery GDI Commando.jpg|GDI Commando Two Commandos.jpg|Commandos on C&C3:TW Cover Art Category:Elite Infantry Category:Global Defense Initiative Category:Infantry